


My Deanmon, Sam/Dean, NC-17

by meus_venator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Warming, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, Episode: s10e02 Reichenbach, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Predicament Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17, Restraints, Season/Series 10, Slavery, Spanking, Very Dark!fic, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/pseuds/meus_venator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always been a man of his word. <br/>There will be no mercy for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Deanmon, Sam/Dean, NC-17

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always loved a good predicament bondage fic and no one seems to be writing them lately. So here goes.

  
  
  
  
  


Credit: [HUNTINGSAMMY](http://darlingdeano.tumblr.com/post/100348621319) (SRC: CAPTURINGSUPERNATURAL)/via [](http://big-heart-june.livejournal.com/profile)[ **big_heart_june**](http://big-heart-june.livejournal.com/)

 **Title:** **[My Deanmon](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/71383.html)**  
 **Author:** [](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/)**meus_venator**  
 **Beta:** **fufaraw** and **sylsdarkplace**  
 **Paring:** Sam/Dean (Sam/Demon!Dean)  
 **Genre:** SPN Coda to 10.2 Reichenbach  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Length:** 7k  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or any of their characters, I only torment them for fun.  
 **Warnings:** predicament bondage, dub-con, kidnap, cbt, spanking, humiliation, enslavement, blood drinking, very nasty Deanmon. Do not read if any of these give you pause.

 **Summary:** Dean has always been a man of his word.

 **Author’s Note:** I’ve always loved a good predicament bondage fic and no one seems to be writing them lately. So here goes my first go.

: : :

With a gasp, Sam jerked upward, like a corpse rising from a coffin. Pain instantly sliced through his skull, and the room spun sickeningly around him. He collapsed back to the floor with a grunt, his eyelids squeezed tight shut, trying to breathe through the worst of it, and hoping desperately for the agony in his head to subside as he tried to catalogue his injuries.

This wasn’t the first time Sam had awakened in pain, in an unknown location. He knew the drill. Moving his limbs with care, he could tell his arm brace was gone and his hands were pulled up painfully behind his back, folded together, and tied. His barely healed collar bone was broken, and his arm, where one of Crowley's minions had savaged it, still hurt like a son of a bitch. On a positive note, his feet were free, and other than the searing pain radiating from the back of his skull, he seemed otherwise intact. Sam worked to calm his breathing before he tried opening his eyes again.

When he finally did open them, he had to blink against the bright lights. Completely disoriented, it took him a moment to understand exactly where he was.

He was lying on his belly, sprawled full length across the cool tile of the library floor, and his head hurt like hell. He squeezed his eyes closed again against the glare and rubbed his heated cheek on the tile before letting out a shuddering breath.

Experimentally, he tried to move, raising himself up, his weight on his hips as he tried to look over his shoulder at his bonds. Fingers prickling with the movement, he trailed over the ropes looking for but not finding a knot within reach. With his fingers this numb, he wasn’t sure he could have picked anything apart anyway. He sucked in a pained breath and collapsed back to the floor, his collar-bone throbbing in time with his heartbeat.

He tried to remember how he’d ended up here. He’d driven Dean back to the bunker, hoping to start injecting him with his sanctified blood. It had nearly worked with Crowley, would have if they had kept going. It was the only plan Sam had, his only real hope of bringing his brother back. It had to work.

He remembered reversing his new shielding spell to reveal the bunker’s entrance, and scratching a line through the devil’s trap he had painted on the concrete pad in front of the bunker door to let Dean in, and then, nothing.

Dean!

With a jackhammering heart, Sam forced himself to raise his pounding head again and look around the room, but no one was there. Sweating and dizzy, he struggled to his knees. A warm, wet trickle of blood started down the back of his neck and he rested for a moment, too unsteady yet to attempt to stand. He had just worked up the strength to try lifting a knee when a booted foot landed between his shoulder blades, and he was brutally shoved back to the floor. He landed awkwardly on his wounded shoulder, almost biting through his tongue when his teeth snapped together as he landed. He screamed as pain radiated along his arm, and his vision blurred.

“Goin’ somewhere, Sammy boy?” Dean’s voice was loud in the room. His words were followed by a dark chuckle, and his booted feet stopped inches in front of Sam’s face.

“Dean!” Sam wheezed, and then bit back a cry as Dean’s foot pushed up against his bad arm and shoved Sam over onto his back. Sam could hear the grind of barely knit bones under Dean’s heel before he blacked out.

He came to, staring at the coffered ceiling of the bunker, arms pinned awkwardly beneath him. He could hear the soft sounds of Dean’s movements close by and his heart raced as he looked around. He found his brother prowling back and forth near Sam’s feet, a knowing smirk on his face as he used Sam’s key to unlock the warded cuffs still secured around his wrists.

“Tsk, Tsk, Sammy boy. I thought I taught you better than this. I took you down too easy, man. Way too easy.”

Sam licked his lips, a chill finger of fear running down his spine as he stared into his brother’s cruel face. Human Dean had always moved with sylvan grace, always the sure footed hunter, but Dean the demon had the shark smile and purposeful moves of a true predator. The etched cuffs clattered to the floor and Dean rubbed his wrists absently.

“Dean, please, it’s over, you’re free of Crowley, let me help you.”

Dean smiled and strolled over to the sideboard to pour himself a glass of whisky. Gleaming emerald eyes watched Sam over the rim of the glass as he took a sip.

“I warned you Sam, to leave me alone, but oh no, you just had to interfere. Now I’ll have to take care of you, too.” Dean set down his drink and turned his back to Sam.

“Dean, come back, please. Don’t do this. I can help you.” Sam screamed as Dean strode purposefully from the room. Sweaty and shaking, Sam tried to lever himself up to sitting. He knew his brother, or what was left of him. There was no changing Dean’s mind right now, and weak as Sam was he wasn’t in a position to make him. He had to make a break for it, and try again, later. His breath came in sharp pants as he worked to swing his legs back under him and stand.

Strong fingers on the nape of his neck made him freeze.

“Nah-ah, Sammy, you ain’t going anywhere I don’t let you. Down, boy.”

The hard press of Dean’s fingers as they bore into his shoulder forced another sharp cry from Sam’s lips. Before he knew it, he was on his back on the floor, Dean straddling his body, peering curiously down at him.

Sam flinched under Dean’s placid, green gaze as his brother inspected him like he was a curious bug under glass. Sam’s tongue flicked out and wet his lips nervously.

Dean’s cool gaze tracked his movements.

“Dean, please.” Sam’s voice sounded wrecked, to his own ears.

Dean pressed a finger to Sam’s lips. “Sshhh Sammy.” His brother blinked, and there was no green anymore, only pitiless black eyes that seem to peer into Sam’s soul. “I want you to be quiet now, Sam. It’ll hurt less if you obey me.”

Sam swallowed hard, watching Dean with eyes wide.

Dean tapped him on the lips twice, an approving smile spreading across his face. In a low growl, he purred, “Good boy.”

He dropped a bag Sam hadn’t noticed him holding near Sam’s head.

“Now, we got to take care of a few things.” Dean leaned back and deliberately ground his ass against Sam’s jeans clad groin. Sam’s eyes went wide, and he sucked in a shocked breath, his gaze riveted on Dean’s.

“First, we’ll get you all kitted up, then we’ll start with training.” Dean chucked his finger under Sam’s jaw, and Sam jerked away.

Sam’s demon blade was pulled from his bag and Dean sniffed disapprovingly, tossing it to the side where it skittered across the tiles. “Fucker, burns like a bitch now, wouldn’t you know.” Dean reached into the bag again hefted up what looked like an old pair of tailor’s scissors. Rusted and stained dark with what looked like it might be blood, Dean hummed in approval, a satisfied smile spilling across his face, and without flourish immediately started to slice Sam’s shirt from his body. Sam couldn’t keep silent and bucked up against Dean. “Stop it! What are you doing?”

Faster than he could blink, Dean slammed Sam’s head back against the tiles, his hand over Sam’s mouth. “I said, Shush.”

Sam rolled his eyes and tried to wrench his face away from Dean’s grip. Dean only held him tighter, staring down at him dispassionately. “I see we’ll need to depend on stronger measures. That’s okay though, Sam, I always wanted to see you with a cock filling your face.”

Sam’s eyes widened impossibly, and he started to wriggle and buck against Dean’s hold as his brother rooted though his bag again. Dean let out a satisfied sigh as he pulled out a penis gag from the satchel.

Sam had never seen one in person before, only in porn vids, but he had never been tempted to use one on himself, or on Jess at college. He tried to shake his head, but Dean’s black gaze was implacable.

“No mercy for you, Sammy. I warned you.”

With demon strength, Dean’s hand slipped down to grasp Sam’s throat, and squeezed Sam’s jaw, forcing it open. The black rubber penis was pushed effortlessly into Sam’s mouth as he choked and sputtered. Sam’s head pushed easily to the side so Dean could buckle the straps securing the gag. Sam’s head started to bleed again as the buckles rubbed up against his wound and Dean shook his head. “Really nailed ya’ didn’t I?” Dean chuckled and ran a finger across the wound. Sam gagged as pain sparked through him.

Releasing him, Dean held the red slick finger to his mouth and lapped at his brother’s blood. “Hmm, can still taste a faint whiff of demon blood there, Sammy. Boy how you used to jones for that, but don’t worry, we’ll fix that too.”

Forcibly silenced, Sam swallowed around the uncomfortable presence of the hard rubber in his mouth. He couldn’t help but run his tongue over the veined surface as he tried to swallow past its bulk. It had been a long time since he’d gone down on a man, and a ridged piece of plastic was not really comparable anyway. He’d experimented a little, before he’d met Jess, and he’d been pretty good at giving head in his day. And if Sam had a type back then, well there had been no need for his brother to know. Sam shivered though, Dean had always been very good at keeping tabs on Sam, even in college. He didn’t want to think why Dean would have brought out this particular implement to use on his own brother.

Humming softly, Dean picked up the scissors again and knelt back, fingering them absently in his hand. The blades were long, the handles big enough for all of Dean's fingers, the implement ungainly and awkward, but Dean gazed down at them lovingly, like at an old friend. Sam didn’t want to think too hard about how dangerous they would be in Dean’s hands.

“I know what you’re thinking, Sammy. I can almost hear that big brain spinning from here.” Dean looked away and black eyes momentarily became bottle green as he gave Sam his best puppy eye imitation of Sam. “But Dean,” Dean simpered, “I’m your brother.”

Dean barked out a laugh as he started to cut away Sam’s shirt, the blades whispering across his skin. Sam tried not to breathe and cringed back, but Dean’s handling of the shears was almost surgical in precision, never coming close to drawing blood.

“You can’t really expect me to believe you can you, Sam? I’ve seen the looks you’ve given me over the years, poor puppy, all hot and hungry for his brother, but too ashamed to say it.” Dean smiled, his eyes remote and cold, “I gotta tell ya though, Sam. Dean never felt a thing for you, except true brotherly love. Now what kind of a perv does that make you, little brother?” Dean chuckled and finished shearing away the last of Sam’s shirt.

Deft fingers trailed up his chest and pinched at Sam’s nipples, grasping and rolling the small buds between his fingers. Sam shook his head and moaned through the gag.

“Oh, am I getting you all worked up already, Sam?” Dean arched one elegant brow. “Now don’t get too excited, there’s going to be more.” He winked. “Oh, so much more.”

Dean’s grasp on Sam’s nipples tightened until Sam was rearing up in agony whining around the gag. “Love the hurt little sounds you make, little brother.”

Dean murmured in approval, and Sam watched in horror as Dean leaned down and lapped and suckled at each nipple in turn while Dean’s strong fingers kneaded and dug into Sam’s ribs. Sam gasped as teeth grazed the sensitive flesh, then shivered when Dean finally released him and knelt up, licking his swollen plush lips like he had just sampled a delicious buffet. Dean’s eyes were eerily normal as he gazed unblinking down at Sam.

Without warning, Dean spun around suddenly, reversing his position, his back to Sam, so that he was now fully seated in Sam’s lap, facing toward Sam’s legs. Dean ground his ass suggestively against Sam’s groin as Sam’s shoes and socks were pulled off with alacrity. As his brother reached into the bag again Sam heard the soft jingle of chains before a softly lined leather cuff was suddenly wrapped around one ankle.

Dimly, Sam realized that he should be struggling, and he started to kick and buck. Savagely, Dean swung back and smashed his elbow into Sam’s unprotected gut. Wind completely knocked out of him and wheezing, more than a little nauseated, Sam tried unsuccessfully to curl his body away from Dean, cringing in pain.

“I said don’t move, Sam.” Dean’s voice was unnervingly calm as he slipped the other ankle cuff on Sam and patted his ankle. The sound of cutting resumed and Sam’s jeans soon joined his shirt, lying in shreds around his exposed body.

Leisurely, licking his lips in satisfaction, Dean turned again, so he was straddling Sam’s thighs. He cocked his head at Sam, “Now, we’ll see exactly what you’re packin,’ Sam. It’s been a while since I seen you in the shower. Lets see just how proportionate you are.”

Dean chuckled and his hand cupped Sam through his white briefs. “Hmm, definitely proportionate, I’m thinking.” Skillfully, Dean kneaded Sam’s cock through the threadbare material of his briefs. Sam closed his eyes and trembled, thankful there wasn’t an aroused bone in his body. He couldn’t actually imagine a less sexy situation with his brother deliberately manipulating him under the unforgiving light of the library.

Sensing movement, Sam forced his eyes open in time to see a hand reaching for the scissors again as he started to cut at the sides of Sam’s briefs.

The air of the library was cool on Sam’s cock where it lay exposed among its nest of curls. Dean’s hand was demon warm when he took Sam in hand. Rubbing absently at the head of Sam’s cock, he ran his fingers down the shaft and rolled Sam's balls between his fingers, musing out loud. “Yes, definitely proportionate. Now just a couple of things left, and we can get this party started.”

Before Sam could blink Dean was grabbing him by his upper arm and manhandling him over onto his belly. Blinded by pain, Sam barely noticed Dean maneuvering his ass into the air so that Sam’s weight was mostly on his shoulders.

Panting around the gag, Sam’s eyes widened as Dean reached into the accursed bag and brought out an almost two foot long piece of wood. It looked a little like a miniature bow, with a rounded dip in the middle where an arrow might be fired from. Sam yelped, choking on his gag as Dean pressed the piece of wood up under the cheeks of Sam’s ass. Demon quick, Dean grabbed hold of Sam’s balls and stretched them away from his body and over the smooth wood, so that the slight dip in the center encircled the base of his scrotum. Sam choked and gurgled as Dean quickly grabbed a second piece of wood, a mirror to the first, and clamped this one over the neck of his scrotum.

Deft fingers quickly secured each end of the wooden bow, trapping Sam’s balls away from his body, on the other side of the bow. The rest of the wood on either side cupped his ass cheeks. Sam snarled indignantly and tried to rear back.

“Wouldn’t do that if I were you, Sammy.”

Too late, Sam realized the wisdom of Dean’s words, but he had already reared up, bucking Dean to the floor, tossing back and forth in a futile effort to free himself. Almost instantly he was screaming as the fiendish purpose of the device became clear – Sam’s balls were stretched untenably away from his body. With a muffled howl, Sam fell in a twitching, whimpering pile to the floor.

“It’s called a humbler, Sammy, and you’ll wear it until I decide to take it off.” Panting, in agony, curling his knees as close to his chest as he could to relieve the pressure, Sam gazed in horror at Dean.

“I tried to warn you Sam, I told you that I wouldn’t have any mercy on you, but you couldn’t help yourself.” Dean rose effortlessly and came to crouch by Sam’s head, where he huddled on the floor. Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, almost as if there was some affection left. Maybe there was just a bit of the old caring Dean still there. Sam’s heart began to soar, but then Dean’s hand twisted cruelly in the long strands as he forced Sam to look directly into Dean’s eyes.

Dean blinked and Sam was left to stare into pitiless blackness. “Oh, the things I’m going to do to you, Sammy boy,” Dean cooed, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement. “You won’t find any mercy, but it’s gonna be whole lot of fun for me.” Dean chuckled as he reached in his bag again.

“Almost ready now.” Dean whispered, his fingers feathering along the cup of Sam’s ear.

Sam blinked and blinked again as Dean held a soft green leather collar before him for his inspection. “Didn’t know if you’d look better in blue or green, but I decided on the green.” I think it goes well with black. Heh, heh.” And just like that, Dean was buckling a collar around Sam’s neck, tightening it until Sam couldn’t swallow, then Dean stuck two fingers inside the collar before he buckled it in place. “Hmmm. Looks good on you Sam. I should have made you my pet a long time ago.”

Out of mid air Dean produced a leash made of black metal links and clipped it onto the collar.

Dean pulled another set of soft cuffs from his bag and attached the end of one to Sam’s wrist, still bound behind him. Then he pulled out a switchblade, and Sam held his breath as his brother held it by Sam’s face. Then Sam was unceremoniously yanked to his knees, and Dean sawed through the rope holding Sam’s hands together. Sam's hands were free, but before he could move, Dean pulled his arms in front of his body and attached the second cuff.

“Hmm. Only one last thing. Much as I’d like to split you open right here and fuck you raw, I like my creature comforts, and this way we can make a mess of your bed. So let’s get this done.”

Sam froze in place, no doubt left in his mind now that his brother planned to rape him. Something inside Sam cracked, like some final bright fragment of hope had been ground beneath Dean’s feet. He stared into Dean’s eyes. He couldn’t keep the shock from his face.

“Oh you heard right, boy. Gonna fuck that sweet hole of yours until you bleed. But you know what’s worse, Sammy? You’ll be begging for it by the time the night is done. This won’t be rape, Sam, this will be surrender.”

Sam’s eyes widened at the whisky soft determination in Dean’s voice. Sam swallowed and tried to butt Dean with his head, but Dean simply grabbed him up in arms made of steel, and turning him, pressed Sam’s naked back to Dean’s chest. Sam tried to wriggle free, but Dean only laughed and licked a long line up Sam’s throat as he swiftly unbuckled part of the gag, so that it hung from Sam’s neck.

Dean smiled, his face close to Sam’s. “I know you’re going to like this part, Sammy. It’ll almost be like old times.” Dean smirked, and raised one wrist to his mouth and bit in, tearing the flesh. Dean’s mouth came away bloody and Sam recoiled instantly as the sharp coppery sweet scent of demon blood filled the air.

“Oh, no need to be shy now, Sam. I know you want it.” And Dean was pressing his bleeding wrist against Sam’s mouth.

“Drink.” Dean purred in Sam’s ear.

Whimpering, Sam resolutely kept his mouth shut.

“Don’t play shy with me, Sammy boy. It’s not like you haven’t done this before, even when I begged you not to. What? Am I not pretty enough for you?” And Dean’s image blurred, taking on Ruby’s smaller, more petite form.

Sam gasped in shock and the wrist at his mouth pressed in, pulsing demon blood down his throat with every beat of the demon’s heart. Ruby’s voice was soft in his ear, compelling. “It’ll be okay Sam, just drink.” She urged.

Sam could feel tears pricking in the corner of his eyes as the blood was forced inside him. In his mind he was screaming ‘Nooooo.’

When the bright pulses of blood began to trail off, Ruby’s image wavered and began to blur. Dean’s smirking face replaced hers. He brought his healed wrist up to his own lips to lick the last of the blood away. “Now we’re ready.”

Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head as he experienced the familiar thrill and pleasure pain as the demon blood coursed through him. Sam swallowed; barely conscious of the fact Dean had shoved the penis gag back in his mouth and was buckling it tight. Sam whined, sweat beading across his brow almost immediately.

“Yeah, I got the good stuff. Grade A Demon Knight with a chaser of Cain. Once I’m done with you Sammy, that low rent demon shit will never cut it again.”

Rough fingers caressed Sam’s face, and he stared bleary eyed at his brother. He could feel the tendrils of power the blood was sending through him, and his cock began to tingle.

Dean released Sam, and pushed him to kneel on all fours, standing over him. He tugged on Sam’s leash but Sam, still in a daze, only stared at him mutinously, unmoving.

“Seriously? You want to play this game with me?” Dean tilted his head and reached down and twisted on Sam’s balls protruding out from the humbler. Pain cut through the buzz in Sam’s head from the demon blood, and Sam’s screams were muffled by the gag. Desperate, he tried to shuffle back and follow Dean’s hand to relieve the agony.

When he was finally released, Sam collapsed to the floor panting in pain.

“I know this is hard for you, but you will learn, Sam.” Dean crouched down beside him and ruffled Sam’s hair, twining his fingers through it. His grip tightened, and he pulled Sam to his hands and knees by a handful of his own hair. Standing, Dean tugged warningly on the leash. “Let’s try this again, shall we? Next time I won’t go so easy on you.”

Sam swallowed and tried to keep pace as Dean he strode through the bunker, awkward as he tried not to put any undue pressure on his right arm and shoulder. The smooth wood of the humbler pressed unfamiliarly against the crease of his ass, a surprisingly heavy weight, and Sam had to move carefully to avoid it tugging unnecessarily, his balls stretched and aching.

He fell behind several times, causing Dean to tug ruthlessly on the leash.

Finally, with Sam out of breath and his knees aching, they reached Sam’s bedroom. Unable to climb up on the bed, Sam was subject to the humiliation of Dean hefting him like a big dog onto the bedspread.

Dean left him shivering and swaying on hands and knees as he rooted around again behind him in that accursed bag. “Eyes front!” Dean barked and Sam was too tired and too scared to think of disobeying.

Dean’s hand clamping down on his bad shoulder sent him cringing to the bed in pain. “Hold on, hold on. Just got to get you settled and this party can start.” Dean whispered as he pressed a soft kiss onto the back of Sam’s neck. He tugged him higher up on the bed, so he could hook Sam’s leash to a small ring Sam hadn't known existed at the base of the headboard.

“Men of Letters, Sam.” Dean quirked a knowing brow at Sam’s astonished look as his leash was secured. “Kinky fuckers.” New chains were attached to each of Sam’s manacles as he knelt there on hands and knees and he was soon pinned by wrist and ankle to the top and bottom of the bed, unable to move his legs, or bring his wrists together.

Then Dean was beside him, hands running under Sam’s chest. Sam couldn’t see what Dean had in his hand but he soon found out as Dean tightened nipple clamps to each of his aching buds. Long, but surprisingly strong wires were attached to the nipple clamps and stretched forward. Sam watched as Dean secured them to the bed frame, pulling them taut, so that Sam had to thrust out his chest to keep them from tugging uncomfortably.

Dean hummed as he worked. There was the distinctive click of a lube bottle and the obscene squelch was all the warning Sam got before Dean pried apart the cheeks of Sam’s ass and squirted a cold glob of lube on Sam’s hole.

Sam shivered from the sensation and Dean’s hand landed on his backside in a rough slap. “Time to get you in the mood, Sammy.” Dean’s hand came back to rest on Sam’s cheek again rubbing where it had just hurt and then another sharp slap fell.

Sam yelped and rocked forward, but Dean reached out and grabbed his exposed balls, and Sam froze. He held stock still as Dean used his free hand to whale down on first his left cheek, then his right ass cheek, like a cowboy using his reins to slap his horse. Every time Sam forgot and jerked forward, away from the pain, Dean’s hand on his balls brought him to a painful stop. Finally satisfied and panting slightly, Dean stood back to admire Sam’s reddened ass, returning to rub them with his hand.

“Red looks good on you, sweetheart.” Dean leaned down and Sam could feel his breath on Sam’s scalding skin before he laid a kiss on each reddened cheek. “Hmmmm,” Dean hummed and rubbed his stubbled face against Sam’s ass.

There was a squelch of more lube being pumped then Sam jumped as Dean slid his lube slick hand into the crease of Sam’s ass and rubbed at his entrance.

“You ever been with a man, Sammy? I mean other than in your dreams.” Dean snorted.

At Sam’s studied silence Dean twisted on Sam’s balls. “I asked you a question, Sammy.”

Sam squeezed his eyes closed against the pain, still refusing to answer. Dean’s finger circled Sam’s entrance. A lube slick thumb pressed up against Sam’s hole and shoved inside the tight ring of muscle, hooking Sam and pulling him back against Dean’s jeans clad thighs. Sam arched his chest in an attempt to lessen the pressure on his nipples.

“One more chance, Sam.” And Dean squeezed and pulled on Sam’s unprotected balls. This time Sam couldn’t help but to whimper and nod furiously.

“Hmm. Thought so. But from the looks of things this tight little hole hasn’t seen any action for a while. Gonna have to open you up, cause I’m not just proportionate, Sam.”

Sam glanced back over his shoulder, cheeks red with shame, and saw Deans eyebrows waggling lasciviously.

Sam didn’t even have time to adjust before Dean shoved two fingers inside him to the hilt. Sam jerked forward, crying out behind the gag at the twin agonies of his violation and the rough tug on his balls as Dean prevented him from lunging forward.

He glared back at Dean.

“Hey, demon, remember?” Dean smirked and slapped Sam’s balls warningly as he began to push his fingers in and out of Sam’s tightly puckered hole. Sam moaned and his head dropped between his shoulders. He tried to hunch down and relieve the strain on his nipples as Dean rocked his body back and forth.

Dean’s thrusting fingers seemed to be deliberately avoiding Sam’s prostate, but in spite of that, Sam’s cock was fattening. Sam’s head dropped lower when Dean added a third finger and twisted his fingers into a cone, scissoring Sam open further. He bit down on the gag to swallow the groan of lust that ripped through him.

A rational part of him knew it wasn’t Dean’s attentions that were causing his cock to swell, the demon blood burning its way through his system was starting kick in.

He remembered the times Ruby had given him blood, and fierce almost relentless fucking always ensued. A small moan slipped from behind the gag and Dean stopped his ministrations.

“What, was that a moan I just heard Sammy? My little gift starting to make itself felt? I told you this wouldn’t be a rape.” Sam could hear the smug satisfaction in Dean’s voice. “Well, now that we got your hungry little hole opened up and your motor running, I got other things to attend to.”

Dean’s fingers pulled out abruptly, leaving Sam’s hole gaping at the suddenly empty feeling.

“Don’t worry, Sammy,” Dean purred. Sam tried not to breathe, afraid Dean’s new demon powers extended to reading his mind. “I’ll keep you filled.”

A dildo was pressed into Sam’s gaping hole. Sam grunted as it was forced in to the hilt. Dean laughed and slapped him on the ass, before flicking a switch.

Sam jumped as the dildo roared to life inside him, the vibration setting on high.

“Murfp” Sam grunted, swaying on all fours.

Dean started whistling and strolled out of the room. Sam gazed about frantically for any means of escape, but Dean had secured him perfectly. There was no escape.

When Dean returned shortly he had a rectangular black box under one arm and a fresh bottle of booze and a tumbler in the other. He proceeded to shove the box underneath Sam’s body, while he knelt beside Sam, crouched on all fours. Whistling off key, Dean proceeded to secure the box to the bed frame with a set of sturdy straps.

With a final test tug on each of the four points to be sure the box couldn’t move, Dean nodded in satisfaction. Leaning forward, he reached under Sam’s body and took Sam’s aching cock in hand. He rubbed his thumb over the leaking head, digging his thumb playfully into the slit. A thin smile stretched over his lips when Sam moaned.

“My, what a big boy you are,” Dean whispered, and began to strip Sam’s cock. The attention he paid to Sam’s throbbing dick was almost loving, and Sam was torn between wanting to relax into it and the horror of his own brother raping him.

 _You love it. It’s what you always wanted_ , a small, evil part of Sam taunted. Sam ground down on the penis gag in his mouth and hung his head in shame. Growing up around Dean, watching his beautiful, deadly brother in action every day, Sam realized he had always been more than a little bit in love with the man.

Dean, though, had never even looked at him sideways. Not when Sam would come out of the bathroom naked, or try to pretend he was having nightmares and wanted to climb into Dean’s bed, just so he could wake up being held in Dean’s arms. Sure, he’d woken occasionally with Dean’s morning wood poking against his skinny fourteen year old backside, but Dean would always rush off to the bathroom alone. Sam had never had the nerve to say anything.

Now, here he was with his demon brother holding Sam’s cock in his hand, and a small part of him wanted nothing more than to lean into his hold. But this wasn’t Dean. Or, it wasn’t souled Dean. Something was off though about his demon brother. Dean almost seemed reluctant to let it go as he started to feed the tip of Sam’s aching cock into a hole in one end of the mysterious box.

Sam started to shake his head, rocking back and forth as much as he could to try and get away, but Dean easily pushed the first inch or so of Sam’s cock into the box. The fit was deliciously tight and Sam was achingly hard. The demon blood thrumming through his veins and the vibrator pounding on his prostate had brought him right to the edge.

Sam ground his teeth against the penis gag to stop from shoving himself further inside the sinfully tight grip of the box. He couldn’t, however, prevent the weak whimper that slipped past his lips as he stared at Dean.

Hands on his hips, Dean grinned at him.

“Go ahead, Sammy, fuck into it. Consider it my treat.”

Sam glared at his brother, suddenly suspicious of anything Dean might offer freely, but the sensation of the box’s hole around his cock had him itching to rut inside.

Propelled by sparking need, Sam cautiously rocked his hips forward, under Dean’s amused gaze, mindful that the thrusts forward also relieved the constant pressure the nipple clamps put on his chest.

The sensation was amazing.

Glancing warily up at Dean again, Sam let his cock slide another inch further into the box and for a delicious few seconds, Sam was in ecstasy, until he rutted in deeper and came into abrupt contact with the part of the sleeve lined with what felt like a mixture of sandpaper and glass shards. Jerking back in pain, Sam screamed as his nipples were brutally yanked on.

Panting around his gag, Sam glared up at Dean accusingly.

The box was a tease, no pleasure would come from it. Dean took a sip from his glass of bourbon and shrugged, “Demon, remember?”

Dean ran his hand casually through Sam’s hair and wiped the sweat off his brow. “But it doesn’t really matter now does it, Sam? Demon blood pouring through you, you’ll do anything soon to get off, even fuck into this.”

Sam glanced away, refusing to meet Dean’s eyes.

“That’s all right. I think I can provide an alternative, but it’s your choice, Sam. You can choose pleasure or pain, but either way I’m breaking in my new toy.”

Sam couldn’t help but glance over as Dean started to tug the buttons of his plaid shirt free, exposing miles of tawny, freckled flesh. The mark on Dean’s arm seemed to glow in the dim light of the bedroom, and Sam watched, transfixed, as his childhood wet dream stripped in front of him. Under any other circumstances it would have been amazing, but Sam could only watch dry mouthed as his brother flicked open his fly and slid out of his jeans.

Dean wasn’t wearing any underwear, and his cock sprang free of the denim, bobbing hard and leaking against his belly, as broad as Sam’s own and surprisingly, a bit longer.

“Yeah, some things ain’t proportionate, Sammy boy.”

Dean casually stripped his monster dick until it glistened in his lube coated hand. Sam watched in horrified fascination as it fattened further before his eyes.

Sam might have dreamed of some kind of illicit affair with Dean, but never the demon, and never like this. Sam whimpered and started to tug on the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. His brother, demon or no, was still a Winchester though, and Sam was completely secured.

“What? You suddenly don’t want to indulge in your childhood dreams, Sammy boy?”

Dean pumped the lube bottle a few times and slicked himself up further before climbing behind Sam on the bed. He leaned over Sam’s body, blanketing him with his own, and nuzzled his rough cheek against Sam’s aching collar bone.

“Now, next time should be even easier. The demon blood’ll keep you hot and hungry for me, Sammy boy. And once you’re sufficiently broke in, you’ll even be able to come with me on jobs. Just like old times.”

Sam snorted in disbelief and Dean smacked him on the ass. Hard.

“I will tolerate no disobedience, Sam. You’re mine now, my pet, my property. Alive only to serve me. You will obey.”

Rising up, Dean yanked the vibrator from Sam’s hole and with a wet squelch rutted his cock along the crease of Sam’s ass. “You’ll learn to love this, Sammy, stuffed with my cock, filled with my come, and if you don’t…” Sam could feel Dean’s shrug. “You’ll still do it anyway.”

Dean lined his cock up against Sam’s hole and nudged it forward, the force of Dean’s thrust pushing Sam forward, perilously deeper into the box. Sam tried to clench down, anything to keep Dean out, but Dean’s progress was relentless. The choice was as obvious as it was ugly: aid in his own rape, or have his cock sliced into a million pieces by Dean’s demon box.

Coming to a decision, Sam gritted his teeth in an attempt to bear the pain, rather than push himself back out of harm’s way, but onto Dean’s cock. Then Dean stopped moving, and Sam was left hanging on the precipice of pleasure and pain as the box bore down on his unprotected cock. Unable to abide the torment any longer, with a defeated wail, Sam shoved himself back against Dean, taking his brother deeper inside with a ragged gasp.

Dean groaned as Sam’s tight, wet hole started to envelop him. Sam whined, eyes squeezed shut at the burn of Dean’s too big shaft as it was stuffed inside him, and frantically tried to relax. Dean’s hands clenched down tight on Sam’s hips, tugging Sam back and holding him in place, forcing him to become accustomed to Dean’s girth. “Knew you’d love it,” Dean breathed out raggedly as he started to swivel his hips and rut into Sam, pressing his cock down deliberately onto Sam’s prostate for the first time.

And Sam’s body lit up like a pinball machine, the sensation of Dean’s cock against his pleasure spot, the demon blood thrumming through his veins and the sharp tug on his nipples from the clamps all combining to turn the pain to pleasure. Humming in satisfaction, Dean repositioned his hands and pulled Sam back harder against him, sinking in deeper, and Sam’s channel fluttered around him.

Dean reached up to tweak at Sam’s trapped nipples, twisting the captured buds cruelly in his hands, and the sudden spark of pain broke the spell of submission Sam had fallen under. He shook his head, his whole body trembling. The sensation of Dean filling him deeper suddenly made Sam’s stomach lurch in disgust.

Sam grunted and pushed forward and was rewarded within seconds by blinding pain as he pushed into the box. He ground his teeth against the gag, this time willing to take the pain rather than any fleeting pleasure Dean might be offering.

Snarling, Dean followed him, pushing forward to deny Sam’s attempt to evade him. The force of Dean’s stroke pushed Sam even deeper into the box. Sam screamed as his cock was sawed back and forth over the spiky shards, and all hope of defiance fled. Gurgling in pain, Sam desperately pushed back, struggling to match Dean’s demon strength impelling him forward, and impaled himself on Dean’s cock again.

Sam’s nipples burned as he pulled in the wrong direction from the wires and clamps, but it was the lesser of two evils.

Dean growled and ground up against Sam as he bottomed out. Choking on the penis gag in his mouth Sam tried to use his good arm to brace himself against the pressure and stay pushed back against Dean’s cock. But when Dean started to jackhammer in and out of Sam, pressing against Sam’s abused balls held captive by the humbler he wasn’t sure how long he could hang on.

Sam was almost at the end of his strength, his arms trembled, and the strain of the wires on his abused nipples made him want to scream, but Dean was close. His brother’s thrusts were becoming more erratic, and Sam stiffened his steadily weakening arms and locked his knees in an effort to hold on till the end.

When Dean came, he roared in triumph, shoving Sam forward with such strength that Sam impaled the box, his full length pushed all the way inside it as he was knocked forward. He lay there hunched over, barely conscious of Dean’s demon seed as it spurted hot and slick, filling his channel.

Sam screamed from the pain and passed out.

“Sam. Sammy, Sam. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.” Dean’s tone was gentle and teasing. And Sam was tempted for a moment to believe it had all simply been some kind of bad dream. Then he opened his eyes and it was all too horribly real. He found himself sprawled still chained on his own bed, but the humbler mercifully gone, and Dean’s hands on his burning, ravaged cock.

“Look down, Sammy boy. Look down.” Dean’s tone brooked no disobedience as he issued the order. Eyes closed to mere slits, Sam forced himself to look. He didn’t want to see the shredded remains of his own cock.

His eyelids fluttered open with surprise when saw nothing. No blood, no shredded flesh, simply Dean’s hand gently fondling Sam’s length.

Sam looked up and Dean gently unbuckled the penis gag and removed it. Sam gratefully stretched his jaw, working his mouth after so long held in the same position.

“Dean….” Sam gasped, eyes wide. He knew what he had felt.

“Witches' box, Sammy. I think maybe she read Dune too many times, but it's an excellent training device. You piss me off, you get the box.”

Dean rose from the bed and unclipped Sam’s ankles from the chains at the bottom of the bed, but left them hobbled together. He then released each of Sam’s wrists, bringing them behind his back and re-securing them. Sam didn’t have the strength to struggle. He wondered when he’d ever find the strength to struggle now. The last thing Dean did was reach into his bag and pull out a black butt plug.

Briskly he lubed lit up and, wasting no time, sank it deep into Sam’s loose and aching hole. “Got to keep all the good stuff in ya, Sammy. My seed works almost as good as a blood fix.”

Exhausted, Sam couldn’t even summon a moan when Dean started to secure a plastic cock cage to Sam’s cock.

“I told you I’d give you no mercy Sammy. I gave you what you always dreamed of, but I never said you’d get to enjoy it.” And with a knowing smirk Dean stretched; then sat on the bed, slipping in under the covers, pulling back just enough of the blankets to expose his half hard cock.

“I’ve decided to sleep here tonight. We’ll continue with your training tomorrow. If you keep up at this rate, you’ll be able to go on missions with me in no time. Of course, I’ll keep you chained in the hotel or in the car, but you’ll be able to take care of my needs all the time that way. Won’t that be great, Sam? Just like you always wanted?”

“Slide down. I want you to hold me in your mouth while I sleep. Move.” Dean kicked at Sam, and, exhausted, Sam wriggled his large body down to the bottom of the bed until he was nestled in the V of Dean’s legs. “Open wide, Sammy boy.”

If Dean felt the splash of Sam’s angry tears on his cock, he ignored it, and Sam fell asleep with his brother nestled safely in his mouth.

 

END

 

 

 

A [**humbler**](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cock_and_ball_torture#Humbler) is a BDSM physical restraint device used to restrict the movement of a submissive male participant in a BDSM scene.

The humbler consists of a testicle cuff device that clamps around the base of the scrotum, mounted in the centre of a bar that passes behind the thighs at the base of the buttocks. This forces the wearer to keep his legs folded forward, as any attempt to straighten the legs even slightly pulls directly on the scrotum, causing considerable discomfort.

  
  
^^ Comments always appreciated, no matter when you read this story! 


End file.
